Operation 'Be My Valentine'
by Redroses
Summary: Here is a little valentine fic for you to enjoy. Darien is looking to make a certain blond bunny love him. Will his plan work or won't it?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Operation 'Be My Valentine'"  
  
Chapter: One  
  
By: Redroses  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon, but this is my story  
  
and ideas. So thank you.  
  
Okay this is my second holiday fic. Now about 'Fireworks', I wrote  
  
it about a year or so ago under my old pen name so I decided to post  
  
it at fanfiction.net for others to read. That is why I already have   
  
a 4th of July fic out in January.  
  
Thank you. Now let me know what you think of this new story of mine.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Darien walked down the crowd streets of Tokyo with a little bounce   
  
to his steps. He was head toward Crown Arcade to begin his plan. A plan to   
  
make a certain blond haired bunny fall in love with him. It was only one   
  
week till Valentine's Day and he needed for her to love him. He then would   
  
no longer be alone like he had been so many times before. He knows if she   
  
would just love him; he would be able to handle anything thrown his way. She   
  
would always be there for him. He would never be lonely again. Now it was   
  
just getting her to feel the same way he did.  
  
The bells rang above as Darien walked into the familiar place. He   
  
looked around seeing if his bunny was there. First checking out the   
  
Sailor V game, 'No.', next the tables in the back, 'No'. Darien looked   
  
down at his watch and saw it was only 3:05.   
  
'She should be here anytime now.' Darien smirked to himself.  
  
"Hey Dare!" A call came from his right.  
  
Darien turned to see his buddy, Andrew wiping down the counter he was   
  
standing behind. "Hi to you too. Serena hasn't arrived yet, has she?"  
  
"Nope not yet." Andrew grinned at his buddy. He had known all along   
  
how Darien had felt about Serena. No person had ever gotten to Darien like   
  
Serena. Yes, Darien seem to always start it by insulting her, then the verbal   
  
battle would begin. However, if anyone had ever seen one of these matches;   
  
they would see the sparks fly and the sexual tension between the two.   
  
"Good. She should be here anytime." Darien smiled a little nervously.   
  
In a few moments his plan would be set into motion.  
  
"So 'Operation BMV' is a go?" Andrew used secret agent lingo.  
  
"Huh?" Darien stared at his friend. At this point if this was a   
  
cartoon you would see a very large sweatdrop at Darien's head.  
  
"You know. Be My Valentine." Andrew winked at his friend.  
  
Darien just looked down at the counter and shook his head. At that   
  
very moment the bells above the doors rang and 5 babbling girls strolled in.  
  
"Did you see the hottie standing outside?"  
  
"Yeah, he looks like my old boyfriend."  
  
Raye, Amy and Serena had sweatdrops at their heads while Lita and   
  
Mina continued on about the guy outside.  
  
Amy being the realistic, smart and sensible one of the group piped   
  
in, " Yes, Mina. We did, but did you notice the brunette which was attached   
  
to his arm."  
  
"Temporary problem. He is going to be my Valentine, girls." Mina   
  
smiled confidently.  
  
All the girls just shook their heads and continue on with their   
  
conversation.  
  
Serena cheered, "Hi there Andrew!"  
  
"Watch the decibles, Meatball head." Darien flinched as the words   
  
came out of his mouth. Darien didn't know what came over him every time he   
  
opened his mouth when it came to Serena. He just always seem to tease her.   
  
He just didn't know why. Maybe it was his only way to talk to her. It also   
  
didn't help much that she looked so adorable when she was angry.   
  
"It's S-E-R-E-N-A! Can you get it straight? Or are you just so deaf?"   
  
Serena bellow close to Darien's face. All Darien could do was look into those   
  
Cereulan blue eyes and smell the sweet scent of roses on a spring day.   
  
"Yeah, Meatball head. Watch the decibals." Raye snickered. If Raye   
  
hadn't interrupted like she did, Darien would have taken Serena in his arms   
  
and....  
  
"Raye!" Serena whinned.  
  
"It's okay, Serena. Ignore them." Mina piped in with Lita and Amy   
  
nodding in agreement.   
  
"Hi girls." Andrew grinned. He wanted to stop the arguing also he   
  
like the fact Darien just sat there staring at Serena. It seem the girls   
  
were just to busy to see this.  
  
"So what can I get ya?"  
  
"A Sprite." Amy kept her nose in the book she was reading.  
  
"French Fries and a Coke." Mina added as she tried to see if the guy   
  
was still standing outside.  
  
"Diet Coke." Raye smiled just pointing to Mina and shaking her head.  
  
"I'll have a Sprite too." Lita added as she grabbed a hold of Mina   
  
before she went outside and did something she would regret.  
  
"Lets see. I'll have a chocolate shake, a cheeseburger with no onions   
  
or pickles, but heavy on the ketchup. Hmmmm..... I will also take a large   
  
order of fries." Serena rubbed her tummy. The girls just giggled nervously   
  
at the small blond in front of them. Darien was brought out of his trance   
  
when he heard her voice.  
  
Darien spoke once again before he knew what had happened, "Geez,   
  
Meatball head!!!! Do you have a bottomless pit for a stomach?"   
  
'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' Was all that went through Darien's head as   
  
he looks at Serena's face.  
  
"Why you!!!! You are the most conceited, cold-hearted jerk. I have   
  
ever met."  
  
"It is my pleasure, Meatball head." Darien flinched once again as he   
  
realized what he had said.   
  
Before Serena could answer, the girls lead her to the booth in the   
  
back corner. Darien just stared at Serena's retreating figure as she was  
  
pulled away from him.   
  
"OUCH!" Darien yelped as he rocked side to side. Darien steadied   
  
himself and turn to see Andrew glaring at him.   
  
"What?"  
  
"For someone who is in love with the girl, you certainly have a   
  
rotten way of showing it."   
  
Darien hung his head, "I know."  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 30 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Darien sat at the counter thinking of how he would apologize to   
  
Serena. He needed to apologize so his plan could begin.   
  
Darien didn't notice the girls getting up and ready themselves to   
  
go. However Serena was still sitting down for she hadn't quite finished her   
  
food.  
  
"Serena, we will meet you at the Temple at 6:30." Raye grabbed her   
  
bag and got ready to go. Amy and Lita both followed Raye's lead.   
  
"Are you coming, Mina?" Amy looked back at the blond who was trying   
  
to steal a fry and almost lost her finger in the process.  
  
"Mina!!!! You have your own." Whinned Serena.   
  
"I finished mine already, but I am still hungry." Mina gave her a  
  
puppy dog face.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
Mina turned to Amy, "Oh, I am going over to Serena's house. I was   
  
invited to dinner." Amy smiled nervously at the 2 blonds in the booth.  
  
"OKay. See you in a little bit."   
  
Meanwhile Andrew walked over to Darien and elbowed him in the side.   
  
Andrew then eyed the girls that were leaving.  
  
"What the...?" Was all Darien could muster out. His buddy was sure   
  
getting pushy. Darien looked to see what Andrew had wanted.  
  
"Okay Andrew. You know what to do, right?"  
  
"Yep, I do." Andrew saluted Darien as he really started to get into   
  
this spy thing. Darien ignored the salute and went on.  
  
"Give me 5 minutes then come on over?" Darien turned and walked over   
  
to the girls at the booth.  
  
Serena swallowed her last bit of food and wipe off her face, "Are   
  
you ready to go, Mina? My mom wanted us home by 5:00 because dinner is   
  
going to be at 5:30."  
  
"Yes. I am ready. And I am starving." Mina giggled as she stood up   
  
and got her things.  
  
"Me too." Serena laughed and did the same thing.   
  
As the girls started toward the doors Darien came around and walked   
  
up behind the 2 girls.   
  
"Serena." Came the strong soothing voice.  
  
Serena stopped dead in her tracks which made Mina bump right into   
  
her and fall to the ground hard. Mina had not been paying attention to where   
  
she was going because she was looking at the cutie playing Sailor V.  
  
"Serenaaaaaaa....." Whimpered the blond sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Sorry." Serena laughed nervously giving Mina her hand to help her up.   
  
They turned around and head for the exit.   
  
"Serena." The voice came again. This time when Serena stop Mina also   
  
stopped. Serena turned around to see who had called her name. It sounded a   
  
lot like Darien, but he had never called her by her name. There stood Darien   
  
smiling sweetly at her. Serena not thinking it was Darien looked behind him   
  
and around him. But there was no one else.  
  
'It can't be.' Her mind screamed.  
  
Darien just smirked to himself, 'She is just so adorable.'  
  
"Darien? Did you call me by my name?" Serena asked nervously not   
  
knowing what to expect.  
  
"Yes Serena. I did."   
  
Serena eyed Darien carefully, "Darien, are you feeling okay?" Serena   
  
then came close to Darien and felt his forehead.  
  
"Nope, you don't have a fever."  
  
Serena had no clue as to what she was doing to Darien. She was   
  
standing so close, and she was touching him. 'She is Touching Me!!!' His   
  
mind screamed. He could smell her sweet perfume. He saw how blue her eyes   
  
were and how much emotion they held. It was just starting to be too much   
  
when....  
  
"Yeah Darien. What do you want? We have to get going or we are   
  
going to be late for dinner." Mina interrupted the two.   
  
Darien was pulled out of his thoughts to see Mina standing right in   
  
front of him. She was saying something about 'dinner'.   
  
"Oh. Uh...Serena, could I talk to you alone please?"  
  
"Okay. Sure." Serena walk away with Darien leaving Mina to wait for   
  
her. Mina decided to go and flirt with the cutie playing the video game.  
  
"What did you want Darien? I really need to get going or we are   
  
going to be late for dinner." Serena looked at Mina then to Darien.  
  
"I just wanted to say sorry about early and all the other times I   
  
have called you Meatball head. I do apologize and I don't mean it. Or mean   
  
it when I tease you." Darien hung his head in shame afraid to look Serena   
  
in her face. He didn't know if Serena would accept his apology, but he sure   
  
hope she would.  
  
Serena stood there just speechless. Was Darien actually apologizing   
  
to her? Could she actually believe this?   
  
Darien looked up to see Serena just standing there with a look of   
  
shock, and a little bit afraid. Darien smiled softly and stuck out his hand,   
  
"Friends?"  
  
Serena still unsure, but always willing to give someone a second   
  
chance. She slowly took his hand, "Okay. Friends." For some reason it just   
  
felt right for her to accept his apology. Darien smiled, 'Good. The plan is   
  
a go.' Darien turned to see Andrew approaching them.  
  
"Serena?" Andrew smiled at the scene in front of him.  
  
"Yes. Andrew?" Serena let go of Darien's hand and for some reason   
  
the warmth she felt was going. Darien frown at the loss of her delicate   
  
hand.  
  
"This is for you. Someone left it at the counter." Andrew handed her   
  
a red envelope and a perfect single red rose.  
  
"Me?" Serena questioned as she took the items from Andrew. Darien   
  
smile grew bigger.  
  
"Yeah. I just found them over on the counter. The card had your name   
  
on it and the rose was attached to it."  
  
"Well Serena, I have to be going. I have things to do for school   
  
tomorrow." Darien walked away with Andrew following him. They left Serena   
  
to her thoughts and the gifts.  
  
Mina walked up to Serena as she read the card and smelled the rose.   
  
'It is just so sweet and very romantic. I wonder who this is from?'  
  
"Serena. Where did you get the rose from?"  
  
Serena just smiled. Darien watch for a moment as Serena read the   
  
card and brought the rose to her nose. 'Perfect. The plan is going great.'   
  
Darien smirked and walked out of the arcade. 'In one week that beautiful   
  
bunny will be mine. Serena, We will be together. I promise you!!!! And I   
  
will no longer be alone.'  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Thanks. I hope you enjoyed the first part of my valentine fic.   
  
Let me know.....emails and reviews are great.  
  
Redroses.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2: Gifts for you

Title: Operation 'Be My Valentine'  
  
Chapter: Two: Gifts for you  
  
Written by: Redroses  
  
Ratings: PG  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon as I have said before. However this is my  
  
story and will use the characters as I please. Hope you like this latest part of   
  
my Valentine fic. Let me know what you think.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Read and review please.winks  
  
**********************************  
  
"Serena?" Mina waved her hand in front of the daydreaming blond.  
  
Serena was just too deep in though about the lovely gifts, she had just received   
  
to even hear or see her friend. Serena looked down at the card in her hand and brought   
  
the perfect rose to her face. She brushed the soft velvet to her lips, then inhaled the   
  
most beautiful scent ever.  
  
The picture on the card was a beautiful yellow moon glowing over a lake. In front   
  
of the lake, there was a prince dancing with his princess. They held each other so closely   
  
you could not see where she began or he ended.   
  
Serena read the card again, 'Please let me be your prince; because you my   
  
enchanting princess have stolen my heart.' Serena sighed, "Beautiful."  
  
Serena turned and began walking out the door of the arcade leaving the   
  
blond barrelling after her.  
  
"Serena....Serena....Serenaaaaa." Wailed the blond, who now was lying on   
  
the hard ground, she had tripped over the crack in the sidewalk.  
  
*******Valentine's Day*************  
  
It was Valentine's Day. A day for lovers to show the one they love how   
  
much they really mean. Today was the day Serena would finally meet her mystery   
  
man.  
  
The bells rang from above as another couple walked in hand in hand. They were   
  
too busy giving goo goo eyes and lovey doves to each other to notice anything, but each   
  
other. They walked over to the booth which was decorated for the lovers day. Actually   
  
the whole arcade was completely done to the hilt. Red and white streamers covered the   
  
ceiling. There were streamers from wall to wall, some were hanging down like vines   
  
in a jungle. Every where you walked you had brush the streamers aside to walk through.   
  
Little red, white, and pink heart confetti was thrown on all the tables and counter   
  
tops. At each table sat a small bouquet of pink and white carnations. Behind the counter,   
  
where you could usually find Andrew, was a gigantic bouquet of balloons.  
  
Serena looked up and smiled at the couple. She sighed, her hands were holding a   
  
pink bunny with a chocolate kiss in its arms. The card attached said, 'Can't wait till   
  
you are my precious little bunny so I can give hugs and kisses to you.' A blush crept   
  
upon her cheeks as she read the last part over again 'hugs and kisses to you.'  
  
'This is so darn crazy.' Serena shook her head. She couldn't believe she was   
  
starting to have feelings for this mysterious stranger who all week sent her gifts of   
  
affection. She smiled as she remembered the rose petals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena dragged herself upstairs after having a long torturous day. First,  
  
she had forgotten her lunch. Next Miss Haruna had given her a detention, 'Her date must   
  
have stood her up last night,' Serena smirked. Last, but not least Raye gave her a   
  
verbal lashing for being late. It just hadn't been a good day. All the way to her room   
  
she could smell the scent of fresh rose. 'Mom must have bought roses to brighten up the   
  
house.'  
  
As Serena reached her door she noticed it was closed, 'I could have sworn I left   
  
my door open.' She turned the handle and opened it to the surprise of her life. There   
  
were rose petals every where you looked. Red and white petals covered her entire floor,   
  
her bed, dresser, nightstand, and vanity table. She also noticed the bouquet of red roses   
  
on her vanity table. Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing.   
  
'This is so special, it has to be a dream.' Serena walked slowly to her bed. She   
  
loved the fragance the roses brought. She put her bag down and sat on her bed. She closed   
  
her eyes for a moment then opened them, 'Nope, not a dream. This is real. Someone actually   
  
did this for me.'  
  
Serena laid down on her bed just wanting to savor this moment. She put her hands   
  
down and felt something on top of the petals. She picked it up and saw it was a small card   
  
with falling rose petals.  
  
'To my precious bunny,  
  
Hope you enjoy being showered in true love.  
  
Your prince.'   
  
Serena smiled and closed her eyes for the most enjoyable nap ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is just plain stupid." Serena hit her head on the teddy bear she was   
  
holding. Not only had she started having feelings for this mystery man, but then there   
  
was Darien. Ever since they started over and became friends her feelings started to grow   
  
for him. He didn't help it either by being so sweet and friendly with her. He was showing   
  
her a completely different side to him. She had always known he could be, but he just   
  
like to hide it from the rest of the world. Then what happened in the park didn't help   
  
her at all. How could she be having feelings for both men. It was just too darn crazy.  
  
"Crazy....crazy.....crazy." Serena continued to hit her head on the teddy bear.  
  
Darien smiled as he walked through the park on his way to the arcade to see if   
  
Serena had received his other gift and the letter asking to meet tonight. He couldn't   
  
believe how well his plan to make his little bunny fall for him was going. What made   
  
this even better was the way Serena and him were acting toward each other now that they   
  
started over as friends. They joked around, laughed and he even spent the day with Serena,   
  
Andrew and her friends at the park on Sunday afternoon. He smiled as he remember the day   
  
so clear. They had set up a picnic area and spent the day playing games and lying around.   
  
They were all just enjoy the day. His smile widen as the scene where he held Serena   
  
replayed in his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey guys, lets play hide and seek?" The blond begged her friends as they laid   
  
about her.  
  
"Serena. Aren't we a little old for that?" Amy questioned.  
  
"Yeah Serena. I mean we are not 5 years old any more." Raye put her 2 cents in.  
  
"Come on guys, it would be fun." Serena gave her best puppy dog face.   
  
"I think it will be fun. I want in." Andrew stood up and dusted off his pants.  
  
"Okay. I will play too." Mina sprang to her feet ready to get this game started.  
  
Andrew looked at Darien and kick his foot. "Come on Darien. I think you will have   
  
fun."  
  
"Please Darien." Darien looked up into Serena eyes and knew he couldn't say no to   
  
her. "Sure why not."  
  
Serena jumped up and down happily knowing all of her friends would all play. "Okay.  
  
Not it." Serena sang and the rest of the gang followed suit. Serena looked around, "Darien,   
  
you are it so go over to the tree and count to 30. Everyone else it is time to hide."  
  
Darien walked over to the tree and began to count. "One, two, three," a few   
  
seconds later, "twenty-nine, thirty. Ready or not here I come." Darien turned and looked  
  
to see if he could see any of his friends.   
  
He had spotted Amy and Lita hiding behind a bush near a few benches. He found   
  
Andrew and Mina hiding next to the statue near the rose garden. He found Raye standing   
  
behind a tree near Amy and Lita. Now all that was left was to find his Serena. He was   
  
searching for about 15 minutes when he heard giggling coming from behind a large oak   
  
tree nestled next to the lake. He walked slowly and peeked around. There was Serena   
  
giggling. A smile crept on his face as he saw the little minx. He wrapped his arms around   
  
her, "Gotcha!"  
  
Serena yelped and struggled to get free. However all the wiggling she did just   
  
made Darien hold onto her tighter. She turned around and was lost in a sea of dark sapphire   
  
blue eyes. "I found you, my little minx." Darien moved his head down and Serena closed the   
  
gap. They could feel their breath on each other. The heat between them was so overwhelming   
  
that they could not think of anything else. Their lips were only centimeters away....  
  
"Serena, Darien. Where are you guys?"   
  
They were brought out of their trance and let go of each other. Darien smiled and   
  
Serena blushed. "We're coming."  
  
Serena started toward her friends and Darien followed behind with a silly love   
  
sick grin. 'Things are going perfect. You will be mine Serena.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~  
  
Darien smiled as he walked into the well decorated arcade. He saw Andrew helping   
  
a boy at the Sailor V game. He looked behind the counter to see a giant bouquet of   
  
balloons. 'Cool it looks like my gift arrived.' Darien turned and looked around to see if   
  
Serena was there. He saw Serena in a booth toward the back and was she hitting her head on   
  
a teddy bear? He grinned wider as he recoginzed the teddy bear she was holding. 'She got   
  
the gift I sent her while she was in class.' Darien walked closer and heard her saying   
  
something about 'crazy'?  
  
"Hey there Serena. How are you meatball head and are you enjoying yourself?"   
  
Darien sat across from her.  
  
Serena looked up to see Darien grinning at her. She blushed as remember what she   
  
was doing. "Hehehehehe." Darien just smiled at how she blushed. She was so adorable.   
  
"Hi Darien. I am good. How about you?"   
  
"I am good. So do you have anything special planned for today being valentine's   
  
and all?" Darien asked and looked around to see Andrew coming with another surprise for   
  
Serena.  
  
Serena was about to answer when Andrew handed her the giant bouquet of balloons.   
  
"Serena, here this is for you. Someone left here. It has a card with your name on it."  
  
Serena looked up to see a giant bouquet of red, white and pink balloons   
  
surrounding a large decorated balloon saying 'Be my Valentine.' All Serena could muster   
  
out was "Me?" Andrew handed Serena the card and sat the balloons next to her.   
  
Serena took the card and began to read it out loud,   
  
"My dearest little bunny,  
  
Please meet me tonight at the Moonlite Cafe on the top floor of Tokyo Towers for   
  
a quiet candlelight dinner for two and dancing under the stars. There I will reveal myself   
  
to you. Hopefully you will be my valentine because I am already yours. You little one   
  
have already stolen my heart so I hope tonight I will have yours. See you at 8 tonight.   
  
Your Prince."  
  
"Wow." The girls had chimed in. Serena hadn't noticed that Raye, Mina, Lita,   
  
and Amy were all stand around them.  
  
"Oh, hi guys." Serena blushed as realized they all heard her read the card.  
  
"Gee Serena. You certainly do have an admirer." Andrew winked at Darien, but   
  
Serena didn't seem to notice it.   
  
"Yeah Serena." Lita smiled.  
  
"Wow. How romantic!" Mina swooned.  
  
"Are you going tonight?" Amy asked while the group all waited for the blond's   
  
answer.   
  
Darien just sat back and watched the scene unfold. He smiled at all the comments   
  
the girls were making. He hope this would be affect of the card, but he never thought it   
  
would be this good.  
  
"Yeah I am going to go. I can't wait to see who this mystery guy is." Serena   
  
giggled excitedly.   
  
"Well you better get going now. It's 5:30." Raye stated.  
  
"WHAT!" The blond got out of the booth and ran out the door with 5 girls following   
  
after her.  
  
Darien and Andrew laughed at the site which just took place.  
  
"So you are going to tell Serena tonight?" Andrew looked at his friend.  
  
"Yep. Tonight I will put my heart on the line for her. Hopefully she won't  
  
break it." Darien sighed and stood up. "Well I got to go and get ready. See ya."  
  
Andrew watched as his friend walked out the door, "She won't Darien. She won't.   
  
And boy will you ever be surprised."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Thank you for reading this latest chapter of my valentine fic. I had   
  
wanted to make this a two part story, but it seems that one more chapter is what   
  
is needed. Hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Title: Operation 'Be My Valentine'  
  
Written by: Redroses  
  
Chapter 3 : Revelations  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon. This is my story and I will use   
  
the characters as I feel so they can fit into my story.   
  
Here is the last part of my story you have been waiting for. Hope you  
  
enjoy it.  
  
Thank you. Read and review.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
7:15pm rolled around with the girls finishing up at Serena's house. They had   
  
spent the last few hours trying dress after dress after dress on. They helped her with   
  
her hair and makeup . Now Serena stood in front of the mirror looking at herself with   
  
the girls sitting about her room.  
  
"Do you really think this dress is perfect for tonight?" Serena glanced at herself  
  
in the mirror twirling to get the full affect. She wore a pink strapless gown. The bodice   
  
was in a heart shape with white beads, it gathered at her small waist. The fabric billowed   
  
softly from her tiny waist to her feet. The gown shimmered in many shades of pink. She   
  
wore a small pearl pendant around her neck with matching earrings. White heels adorned her   
  
tiny feet. Her hair was pulled back and swept up into a french twist. She had glitter on   
  
her face, her body and in her hair giving her an ethereal glow. Serena wore shimmering pink  
  
shadow on her eyes and upon her lips she wore strawberry lip gloss. Her makeup gave her   
  
such an innocent, angelic look. It was perfect.  
  
She waited for her friends to say something. Mina was the first to speak.  
  
"Girls, I think our work is done here." Smirked Mina as she started to do a little  
  
victory dance. Stopping momentarily she posed and gave a 'V' sign for victory. It was   
  
then the girls slowly started to back away from the crazy blond dancing about the room.  
  
'Remember to help Mina find a boyfriend.' Serena eyed her good friend who was just   
  
way too happy for her.  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous." Amy commented trying to forget about the strange  
  
blond that was still dancing and very badly too.  
  
"Yeah, this guy won't know what hit him." Laughed Raye as she gave a high five   
  
to Lita.  
  
"Thanks guys. You are the best friends any girl could have." Serena gathered her   
  
friends for a group hug.  
  
"Honk! Honk!"  
  
"Okay Serena. You better hurry. Your cab is waiting." Amy handed Serena her little   
  
white purse. 'I should call Greg and see what he is up to? Do I really want to spend   
  
Valentine's day with the girls? Amy looked at her friends then to Serena as she started   
  
toward the door. 'Nope, I don't.'  
  
"Yeah Serena, You don't want to keep Prince Charming waiting for you." Mina wrapped  
  
a white shawl around Serena's shoulders. 'I can't believe it, Me; the goddess of love;   
  
has no date for Valentine's Day. The world has come to an end.'  
  
"Don't forget to give us all the juicy details." Raye winked. 'I really need to   
  
find a boyfriend if my only way to get romance is through Meatball head there.'  
  
"Yeah Serena! They better be juicy too." Lita laughed. 'I wonder if he will look  
  
like my old boyfriend.'  
  
  
  
The girls walked Serena to her cab and helped her in. They watched as it started   
  
to drive off toward Tokyo Towers where Serena would meet her mystery man.  
  
"Well girls, what do we do now?" Mina asked her friends.   
  
An idea came to mind, "Why don't we spend the night here and wait for Serena? She  
  
will want to tell us everything when she gets home." Raye smiled sweetly. "If she doesn't   
  
tell us, we will just have to force it out of her."   
  
The girls cheered, "Yeah!"  
  
***********Meanwhile******************  
  
Darien sat patiently awaiting for his bunny to arrive. He had arrived 20 minutes   
  
ago wanting to make sure everything was perfect for tonight. He had told the maitre d' how   
  
he want the evening to go and what he wanted their table to look like. He was lucky the   
  
maitre d' was a friend of his from Medical school.   
  
He stood up and look out the glass walls. It was a beautiful sight before him. He   
  
looked out at the city below him. The city lights and the moon in sky just made everything  
  
fit together. Everything was perfect and he would tell Serena tonight how he felt. It was   
  
tonight he would put his heart on the line for this little blond goddess. He just hope she   
  
would accept it.  
  
Darien looked at his watch seeing it was 7:55. 'She should be arriving any   
  
moment.' Darien walked over to the table and pick up the white mask. He looked it over   
  
once again running the mask between his thumb and index finger. He did want to let Serena   
  
know it was him when she walked through the doors; but somewhere inside his mind he was   
  
scared. She would just walk out leaving him alone like he had always been. He knew   
  
couldn't take the pain right then and there. It would hurt too badly to know this little   
  
bunny could never have feeling for him as he did her. If he told her into the evening   
  
then just maybe...?  
  
"Ding!"  
  
Darien put the mask on his face and turn to see a vision. There stood Serena   
  
looking around trying to find someone. Darien had to catch his breath before he could go   
  
to her. She was truly the goddes, the woman he had dreamt about so many time over. The one   
  
who could take away all of his pain. He needed her. He wanted her. Hopefully she would   
  
feel the same.  
  
Serena exited the elevator to the top floor where the Moonlite Cafe was. She   
  
couldn't believe she was actually going meet this mystery man. The man who sent her all   
  
the wonderful gifts and notes. However part of her felt guilty. Why did she feel guilty?   
  
She was not attached to anyone. She was free to see anyone she wanted, but something   
  
wasn't right.   
  
As she watched a couple danced by, the woman was wearing a dark blue evening gown.  
  
The color reminded her of a pair of shappire eyes. Darien had entered her mind. Yes, they   
  
were friends, but could she actually be having feelings for him. He was sweet and gentle   
  
when he wanted to be. He actually showed her some emotions he would normally hide. Yes,   
  
he was hiding something. Maybe he was hurt when he was younger. Its why he puts up his   
  
wall, a barrier. He didn't want anyone to get close. He really is afraid of getting   
  
hurt.   
  
'But I wouldn't hurt him.' Her mind screamed, 'He doesn't know that.' Her heart   
  
counter.  
  
As different emotions fought inside her, she didn't noticed someone had actually  
  
walked up to her until he spoke.  
  
"My fair lady. My sweet, little bunny, it is a pleasure to have you here with me."   
  
The voice was smooth and husky all in one. Serena couldn't believe what his voice was   
  
doing to her senses.  
  
She looked up and saw a tall, very handsome young man in a black tuxedo with a   
  
white cummerbund standing in front of her. She noticed the a perfect red rose on his   
  
lapel. She saw he had broad shoulders and seem to fill out the tux very nicely. She was   
  
sure underneath his shirt was a very nice six pack.   
  
She blushed at where her thoughts went, 'Hehehehe, glad he can't read my mind.'  
  
Darien grinned as he saw the rosey hue grace Serena's features. 'I can't believe   
  
you are actually here!'  
  
She trembled a little anxious to finally be able to look into this mystery man's  
  
face. She saw he had black silky hair which was nicely combed. Although he had one strand  
  
of hair which fell over his eyes.   
  
Serena had a sudden urge to reach her hand up there and brush the strand aside.   
  
She could see his dark mesmerizing eyes through his white mask?  
  
'Mask? He is wearing a mask?' She was utterly confused. "A mask?" She couldn't   
  
hide her disappointment and confusion.  
  
"I am sorry, little bunny. I am not quite ready to show you my face. Please   
  
understand. I don't want to be hurt." He looked at her earnestly hoping she would accept   
  
why he couldn't, just yet.  
  
Seeing he was a little worried, but honest she knew it would be okay. He was   
  
scared like she was. "I understand, but when will I see the face of my suitor." She winked   
  
getting him to smile. The most gorgeous smile she had ever seen. 'Why does he remind me   
  
of someone?' She shruged it off.  
  
"It will be tonight, Princess. It will." He kissed her hand which cause her to   
  
giggle. Taking her hand, he lead her to their table which was away from everyone giving   
  
them some well deserved privacy.  
  
Serena stopped as she saw the view in front of her. The skyline of the city was  
  
truly amazing. And for some reason the moon twinkled even brighter in the sky. It seemed   
  
to be smiling down on them. Darien turned to see Serena looking out at the view. He   
  
noticed the moon shining down on Serena which made her look even more beautiful, like she   
  
belong. He saw she was truly the angel he had been waiting for all of his life. The one  
  
he had wished for.  
  
'Thank you.' He smiled. For some reason it looked like the moon smiled down at   
  
him as if saying 'Your welcome'.  
  
They sat at a little table for two. It was very dim with only the candles which  
  
surrounded them. She couldn't believe all of this was for her. The night went on from   
  
there very smoothly. They had a nice quiet dinner. She told him about herself, school,   
  
family and friends. In return he told her about medical school and working his way   
  
through. She had tears brimming in her eyes as he told her about his life in the orphanage   
  
when his parents were killed. She didn't feel pity, but sad at not having a mother or   
  
father there for him when he needed them. She would not know what to do if she didn't   
  
have her parents.  
  
The music invade Serena's ears and she wished she could dance with her stranger.   
  
Darien seeing this stood up and took a hold of Serena's hand.   
  
"Dance with me, my princess?" He kissed her hand sending a jolt of electricity   
  
through her body.   
  
Serena nodded and was lead to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck as  
  
he brought her petite form to his. Wrapping his arms around her waist he noticed how her  
  
body seem to fit just perfectly with his. He looked down at the woman in his arms to see  
  
her looking straight at him. Her eyes so full of emotion. He was just drawn to them. As   
  
they danced he could not take his eyes from the angel.  
  
Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her body being pulled closer.   
  
She felt the warmth of his body next to her. She couldn't believe how well she fit in his   
  
arms. Looking up she was mesmerized by the dark pools which seem to call to her.   
  
'Why does this seem to feel so right?' She asked herself.   
  
As she continued to dance she could feel him staring down at her. Looking up she   
  
was not ready for what happened next. He slowly lowered his head and seeing this Serena  
  
closed her eyes awaiting for the moment she knew would take place. She could feel him pull   
  
her a little closer, feel his breath on her lips knowing she was only centimeters away   
  
from his lusious lips.   
  
Darien captured Serena's lips, seering them with so much heat and passion it  
  
overflowed through their veins. Nudging her lips open, Darien plunged his tongue exploring  
  
her hot, wet mouth.   
  
Serena was a little taken a back, but seem to go with it. All she could feel was   
  
the need for him. She let him explore her mouth feeling everything. She then let her   
  
tongue dance with his. Taking her cue from him, she slipped her tongue into his mouth   
  
earning a moan from him. She was enjoy this feeling. She loved being held by him. His   
  
kisses seem to be filling her, but she needed more. She needed him.  
  
She moaned, "Darien."  
  
Darien pulled away shocked to say the least. He looked at her. Serena realizing   
  
what she had just said covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh my god. I am so sorry." Serena started to back away. She couldn't believe it.  
  
Here she was having a beautiful evening with her prince and she goes and calls him   
  
'Darien.'  
  
'Damn.' She cursed her heart for telling her what she knew she really wanted.  
  
"But why?" Darien wanted to know. He wanted her to tell him that she wanted him   
  
like he wanted her.  
  
"I am sorry. I guess my heart is not really here. It is with him. I really   
  
shouldn't be here. I am truly sorry." Serena turned on her heels trying to get away.  
  
"Serena." Darien grabbed a hold of her arm not letting her go. She was not going  
  
to get away from him now that he knew she felt the same.  
  
"Please. Let me go." Serena pleaded not turning to face him. She was just too   
  
embrassed at what happen.  
  
"NO!" His voice was commanding and seemingly very familiar.   
  
Serena stopped struggling and turned to look at the man before her.   
  
"Serena. I need to show you something." Darien slowly took of his mask revealing   
  
his identity to her.  
  
Serena couldn't believe it. The man she spent her evening with is the man she has  
  
wanted since day one. She didn't know whether to be happy or to be upset. But looking   
  
into his eyes and seeing he was holding his heart out for her. All she could do was   
  
smile.   
  
Serena launched herself into his arms and cuddled close to him. She loved him. She  
  
knew it in her heart and now she knew he loved her. Darien just smiled and held Serena  
  
close to him never wanting to let her go. They stood there in the middle of the dance   
  
floor just holding each other.   
  
"Darien." Serena looked up into Darien's blue eyes and was greeted with a peck on  
  
her forehead causing her to giggle.  
  
"Serena. I can't believe it. Here you are in my arms." Darien sighed contentedly.  
  
"I don't want to be any where else." She rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you, Serena, My little bunny."   
  
"I love you too." Serena looked into Darien's eyes. Darien bent down and kissed  
  
her full on the mouth showing her how much he truly loved her. How much he wanted her,  
  
how much he needed her to take away his pain.   
  
Serena kissed him back showing him she understood. That she would always be there  
  
and she loved him as much. Breaking the kiss off for lack of air, they sighed contentedly  
  
as they danced on. Both happy at what they found, knowing no one or anything could ever   
  
riped them apart.   
  
As they danced under the stars, the moon sighed happily at the sight her daughter  
  
and her prince made. 'Your welcome.'  
  
~~~The End~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked what you read. Now here is a surprise for you all.   
  
An epilogue. ~,^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye awoke from hearing her friends snoring away. She looked to see Mina sprawled   
  
out over the floor, her right foot on top of Amy's face. Lita had taken refuge on the couch  
  
and was laying with her feet up in the air while her head was falling off the edge. Turning   
  
she looked to the clock on the vcr which read 12:35.   
  
'Serena, should be home anytime now.' As if on cue she heard a car pull up. Quickly   
  
she ran to the window forgetting her friends were on the floor. She tripped over Amy and   
  
landed on top of Mina.  
  
"Watch it." Amy swated at the air.  
  
"Owwwww." The blond yelp causing the brunette to wake and fall to the floor.  
  
"Shhhhhhh." Was the only response they got. Slowly waking up the girls looked to   
  
see Raye peeking out the window.   
  
"Hey what is up?" Mina questioned.  
  
"Serena is home. Now shut up!"   
  
Mina pouted, "Raye!" While Mina was busy pouting, she missed Amy and Lita running   
  
to see Serena.  
  
"Hey wait for me." Mina realized and tried to look outside.  
  
"Darien, I had a great time." Serena smiled.  
  
"Is that Darien with Serena?" Lita stuttered.  
  
"So did I." Darien held her hand as they walked to the porch.  
  
"Yes it is. Oh my god." Amy covered her mouth.  
  
They got to the porch and stood there for a moment just looking at each other.  
  
"Do you think he will kiss her?" Raye asked.  
  
"Let me see." Mina tried to push Raye out of the way, but failed miserablely.  
  
Darien wrapped his arms around Serena while her hands laid on his chest. Darien  
  
lowered his head and kissed Serena slowly at first then deepening the kiss. Serena opened  
  
her mouth willingly as he explored. He could taste her. It was pure heaven.  
  
"Awwww." Was heard through the house.  
  
"I want to see! Darn it!" Mina shoved Amy who grabbed onto the nearest thing to   
  
steady herself. What she grabbed or should I say who she grabbed, 'yelp' and took a hold of   
  
the table near the window causing everything to crash to the floor.   
  
Raye turned to see 2 of her friends lying on the floor with the table turned over   
  
and the lamp broken. Lita was sprawled out on the sleeping bags, but somehow she managed   
  
to get the sleeping bags all over her. Amy was struggling to get up since Lita kept   
  
swinging her limps causing Amy to continue falling over. Raye looked at Mina who suddenly  
  
had a really bright hue on her cheeks.  
  
"Hehehehe." The blond bent over trying to help her friends up, but ending up   
  
on her face as well. All Raye could do was laugh.  
  
Darien jumped hearing the crash. He looked at Serena who winked, "Just a few of  
  
my friends. You know the kind."   
  
Darien laughed and pulled Serena into one last kiss for the night.   
  
  
  
Now this is the end.  
  
~~~~~The End~~~~  
  
Finished Feb.2003  
  
Hope you like this little valentine's fic of mine.   
  
Let me know what you think. Thanks. R&R  
  
Redroses. ~,^ 


End file.
